darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Peril
A speech made today by Meena Tills from his offices on Mon Calamari, and broadcast over Galactic com. The camera shows him without a helmet on, the scarred face an image of pain and indignation and raw, overpowering sincerity. "Gentlebeings of the Senate," he says, "and all sentient beings of the Republic and indeed, of the whole Galaxy, I come before you with a story to tell, and an appeal to make. What is at stake is not the existence of the Republic, or the prevention of a renewed war, though all these matters must and will be decided in the scales of the current crisis." "No," he continues, "I am come today to speak to you as the director of the Central Command Intelligence Agency, to share with you secrets before now known only to a few, secrets that explain the horrific events of our times. Our response to them, and to the current crisis, will determine the fate of worlds and the survival of species. The secrets I am telling you have been pieced together slowly by many operatives of the Republic, many of whom gave their lives that you could know the truth. Bear with me as I tell you the tale of Doctor Xibril, recently killed, a tale of scientific genius bearing horrific fruit, of noble aspirations turned to evil ambitions. Once upon a time, there was a doctor, an Ishi Tib, a dedicated medical researcher, who set as his goal the preservation of life. He believed that he could create medical immortality, and give eternal life in a bottle. And to achieve this end, he began to research a longevity serum, a research that required extensive cloning technology development, in order to have test subjects. These experiments took place in secret, on the world Kraikynn. And there, Doctor Xibril succeeded ... and failed ... in his first attempt. He made life immortal ... but the life to which he gave immortality was a disease organism, a germ that causes hemorrhagic fever. And when this germ broke from medical isolation, it killed all living life on Kraikynn. To this day, Kraikynn is a place of corruption, a living tomb. One would think that Xibril would have given up on his ambition after this event, but no: his ambitions grew, and changed. Now he would bring immortality to a select few, and use his biological research to give them the weapons to make them immortal lords over the Galaxy, with mindless servants maintaining their power. Thus the origin of the Blacks, and of the clones that the Black Imperium uses. I say this recognizing that many of those who serve the Imperium knew nothing of this plan, and thought themselves heroes overthrowing a corrupt order. When in fact they were serving the corrupt plans of an evil genius, a being who now became obsesses with creating a perfect race."" "What happened in this ambition he had?" Meena Tills continued. "He funded Nash Dragen and gave him armies, and promised him eternal life. He experimented on children entrusted into his care at summer camps. One such child was Juliet Delore, whose life was forever changed by him, given strange new powers, yet forced to live a lie. In after times, she was known as Kitten to the Blacks, and took on other names and many guises, using the powers Xibril's demonic experimentation had given her, and in secret, she sought to bring about his downfall. She worked to protect Vanix from war, she brought the Central Command Intelligence Agency much information about Xibril's activities and the activities of his dupes, and in the end ... she killed Xibril. Assassinated him. If I were one who gloried in killing, I would boast that I had ordered it, but that would be a lie. Even a man like Xibril deserved to be tried for his crimes, not killed by one of his own creations in an orgy of blood, and I was as surprised as anyone to learn that she had disappeared, and then to learn what use she had made of her life and in the end of her death. In the end, Juliet Delore was a strange thing, capable of love and free will, yet driven by her hatred of the doctor who had twisted her life." "But the story does not end there," Meena Tills says softly. "for Doctor Xibril had not ended his research with the clones the Imperium uses today for soldiers. He wanted a perfect race, that could be overlords worthy of his vision, and so he created a new race of clones, and his death set off their release. These are the clones that attacked Byss and occupy Anoat, and who shall prove a greater danger to the safety of the Galaxy than Imperial aggression, Hutt thuggery, or any danger yet imagined. For they do not want to rule. They want to destroy. They consider us, the un-engineered, unworthy of life, to be eliminated, and clumsily, they have sought to set the powers of the Galaxy at odds with one another. But they are the culmination of Xibril's evil vision. Not the Imperium, a tool he used, but planned to discard, and I pity those who accepted his gifts, and extend a hand to them as fellow victims of the greatest evil genius the universe has yet seen. We must find a way to stop Xibril's plan, or we shall find at best that our childrens are servants to those who call themselves a master race -- if they exist at all. A master race, they call themselves, who yet lack the capacity for empathy by Xibril's design, and indeed, who lack all that defines the possession of a soul: clones perfect, soulless, the culmination of mad genius let loose upon the universe." "Given this situation," Meena Tills says at last, "we have a choice. We less than perfect beings can fight among ourselves while these new clones, this New Peril, strikes down whom they will, or we can set aside our own conflicts and unite to prevent the greatest dangers from destroying us. I beg the Imperium to make peace with the Republic. I beg the Republic to tolerate those who have committed treason in fear or in anger, even those who have collaborated with the Imperium, to forgive even that, so that we can unite against a greater danger. I even beg the Hutts to set aside their greed in the interest of survival. Let us destroy those clones that have been the instrument of our deception, and unite to destroy beings who intend to be our destruction. His voice lowers. "I am not usually one to reveal secrets. But this danger is too great not to reveal. The Republic must be unified, and so I shall support Kisaha Ontio's candidacy for Chancellor. The Galaxy must be united, or this peril shall overwhelm us, and so I support peace negotiations. May the Force be with us all, gentlebeings, and for those who must defend against this great peril, I say: good hunting. The screen fades to black. Category:June 08 GNN Posts